The present invention relates to a device for counting coins of different diameters and similar disk-shaped objects which are conveyed in irregular sequence, with their edge contacting a guide edge, on a guide track. A scanning head is located in the guide track for identifying the coins, and an electronic evaluation and display device is provided for the identification signals delivered by the scanning head.
It is already known how to measure coins of different diameters and similar disk-shaped objects along a sorting section with graduated drop-out openings, in which the coins are sorted and the coins sorted by size are counted. There are also known counters equipped with scanners which are located as scanning heads at the drop-out locations for the coins and provide counting pulses. The number of scanning heads depends on the number of coin sizes which have to be counted. The value-wise counting of all coins of the various sizes is accomplished by adding up the coins counted in the various denominations. Such a known device operates relatively slowly, and the more counting locations, the greater is the possibility of error in counting.
For a device of the above type, there is known a single scanning head located ahead of the sorting sections; this head comprises an iron core with a scanning air gap through which the coins are passed and a comparison (standard) air gap. With this known scanning head the coins pass through a magnetic alternating measurement field and are scanned inductively in relation to the guide edge. They are identified by value, since every coin when passing through the magnetic field via its diameter triggers a series of pulses corresponding to its value. The successive series of pulses are added by the evaluating device and the total value of all coins is displayed digitally by the display device.
This known scanning head does not operate perfectly for the conventional coins since the measuring result of the scanning head greatly depends on the coin material. Conventional coins, even of the same denomination, have different alloying components so that even when the same denomination passes the scanning head, different identification signals are given, falsifying the result. In addition, the known scanning head, based on its construction of an iron core with scanning and comparison air gap, is expensive to manufacture and requires an expensive electronic evaluation device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device of the above type which is simple in construction and delivers the same identification signals for the same coin denomination regardless of its alloying components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which has a construction arranged to be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.